


Eyes

by remanth



Series: Windows to the Soul [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Eyes, Gen, Pre-Slash, Reichenbach, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John studies Sherlock's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes

Silvery blue, staring straight into mine  
Your eyes are a wonder to me.  
They miss nothing, see everything  
And you know all about me.

Excitement and danger snapping,  
Lighting them up from within.  
My eyes meet yours and twinkle.  
I know the joy and fear.

Then, sadness fills them, darkening.  
Your hand reaches for mine as  
I reach for yours and cry.  
Separated, we stand and wait.

Goodbye, the last word I hear  
And you step forward and fall.  
Your coat flaps like broken wings  
And I'm running before you land.

Dead, now, those beautiful eyes  
Staring straight forward.  
The life no longer dances  
And the silver blue fades away


End file.
